Gun Dash
by xELMC666x
Summary: Alex Shelley is sent on a quest with Chris Sabin by his hormonal girlfriend and the evening is certainly eventful! Alex Shelley/OC. Implied Alex Shelley/Chris Sabin/OC


Gun Dash

Alex Shelley cuddled into his pillow breathing out heavily through his nose completely at peace. Demetria Varkatzas was not having such a peaceful sleep, she was hungry and the pregnancy pillow to keep her bump comfortable sucked and then there was that feeling she dreaded, she was hungry. Oh god was she hungry, she really wanted a subway with lettuce, cheese and ham and maybe some bacon too. While she was at it, she would add salami and pepperoni too, maybe some cucumber and onions. It would have to a 12 inch and nothing less…hey it had always been her motto

"Alex?" she whispered, when he ignored her, well technically he was sleeping but in her irrational, hormonal, starving state he was ignoring her, Ally shook his arm, "Alexander," she said in her normal tone, again he blew out through his nose and relaxed, she fumed and sat up. "Patrick!"

"What!" Alex sat up bolt up right,

"I'm hungry." She stated plainly, he looked at her through tired, dozy eyes and blinked.

"What?"

"I am hungry." She said looking at him.

"You're kidding," he looked at the clock on his beside table, "Ally its 2am!"

"Don't tell me, tell your kid! I want a subway Alex!"

"Okay go get one," Alex said cuddling down into his pillow, to be fair to him, he had been travelling for two days and had no sleep due to a complaining, bored and hungry Chris Sabin. He closed his eyes and tried to relax his body when he fell flat on the floor, "Ow Ally!" he looked up to see if she was laughing and sadly she was not, she was in tears. "Oh Ally," he started, she held up her hand,

"No! If you won't get me Subway you obviously don't want me now I'm pregnant! And it's your fault I'm pregnant Alex! You don't love me anymore do you? Cause I'm fat and demanding and not sexually attractive anymore! Well fine! Go fuck Angelina Love, see if I care!" she sobbed into her hands and Alex felt about 2 inches tall.

"Ally I do love you, you are sexually attractive, you're hormonal so I don't mind the demands, I love that you are pregnant and you certainly are not fat. Plus I only have eyes for you darling," he said kneeling beside the bed, he was sure she had concussed him.

"Really?" she asked.

"Course never doubt that, now what do you want on your subway?" As she rattled it off, his brain completely froze, "Okay I'm going to write it down." When he received a kiss on the cheek, he smiled and sauntered out, grabbing a sleeping Sabin off the couch awaking the grouchy Machine Gun who loudly complained about all the injustices of the world that Alex would so be so brash and cocky as to wake him from his slumber, "Dude I'm going for subway do you want one or not?" he asked as he climbed into the car, having dumped grouchy – the eighth dwarf in the passenger seat. "I love you." Chris beamed.

"Everyone does." Alex smiled driving off.

As they took off in torrential rain, Chris, who had found some mints in the front of Ally's car and was munching them like it was his last snack, looked at Alex and tilted his head, "So are we going out in the pissing rain because Ally is craving again?"

"No Chris I thought I would go for a fucking joy ride, what do you think?" Alex snapped, he turned to apologise to Chris, knowing his tiredness was no excuse to snap at his best friend and was relieved to see his crabbiness has not affected the blonde, "_Dude_ don't have your period I just asked, plus its awesome that you're paying for mine too,"

"What? I never said that!"

"You just snapped at me, you have too, I could be deeply traumatised by your actions," Chris said so matter of fact, prick.

"How do you work that out?"

"You could give me an anxious complex,"

"A _what_?!" Alex demanded,

"You know, you make me nervous and anxious around you in case you blow up at me again," he smirked, Alex gripped the steering wheel, he didn't have an answer, this never happened to him. "Ha you don't have an answer! I win!" Chris cried.

"Fuck. You." Alex gritted out.

Safe to say by the time they got to subway their little non-spat had disappeared from mind apart from Alex paying of course, bastard always got out of paying at the more expensive joints. "Chris what do you want?" Alex asked, frowning he turned around when he received no answer. He spotted the blonde speaking to the elderly cleaner, he was excitedly pointing to Alex and himself, Alex hated when he did that, last time Chris did that, Alex ended up getting in an argument with a police man because Chris bet this carnival running gypsy that it was possible to get someone's hand stuck in an automatic window

_Chris picked an unattended police car to shove Alex's hand into and promptly shut the window on his hand, of course the car had a bitch fit and would not release said hand from its painful clutches. "What's going on?" the police man asked, _

_"__My friend and I," Chris said pointing to Alex first then himself, "were trying to prove the gypsy man that you can in fact get your hand stuck in a window." Chris beamed._

_"__The young man who took the money you gave him and ran?" the police man asked, _

_"__You gave him money!" Alex spat, _

_"__I lost the bet," Chris shrugged,_

_"__No you said I would get my hand stuck!"_

_"__Oh he said I didn't so I paid him my share and yours," Chris shrugged,_

_"__No you doped up fuck! I didn't want part of your stupid bet! How could you give away my money too! Are you an idiot?!"_

_"__No," Chris said slowly, I'm a bad gambler."_

_"__Now son calm down," the patronising prick of a police man had said,_

_"__Calm down, my hand is stuck in your fucking window asshole!" it was then that both Alex and Chris was transported to the police station, Alex on anger punishment as the prick had called it and Chris for being drunk, yeah right, he hadn't had a drop of alcohol just a whole forest of weed. "I should throw the book at you son for your behaviour but I'll let you off with a warning." Prick face had said. Alex had wanted to say 'don't do me any favours dick breath' but thankfully had bit his tongue and thanked him. Dragging a now nauseous Sabin out of the police station and berating him for being the stupid fuck he was, Alex left out loveable because Chris would use that as a 'okay you're off the hook' card._

Alex sauntered over and smiled, "Chris leave the gentleman alone."

"He says you're on television," the cleaner said,

"Yeah we wrestle professionally; we're the best tag team ever." Chris said, "I win most though, right Alex?"

"Yes Chris, lets go order." Alex said firmly,

"I never cared for professional wrestling, its two muscular men rubbing each other up and pretending to fight, I prefer a real contact sport." The man had said.

"Well I suppose chasing dinosaurs was a very real and hard contact sport, Chris lets go." Alex said hauling the elder of the two back to the counter. Once ordered Chris peered in Alex's wallet, there was a scan of the soon to be new baby gun at 30 weeks and a photo of Chris, Alex and Ally doing the gun pose taken not long before Ally found out she was pregnant. Chris waited until they were in the car before he spoke; carefully placing the food in the back seat Chris tapped his knees and smiled at Alex.

"What?" Alex asked, trying to get the damned iPod dock working in this fucking death trap.

"Sap," Chris said, trying to sound flippant,

"Excuse me?" Alex asked,

"I saw your wallet; I know what's in it." Chris wiggled his eyebrows at his partner.

"What's your point asshole?" Alex said eyeing him out of the corner of his chocolate orbs.

"Explain yourself," Chris said,

"When did you get so fucking demanding?" Alex shot back,

"Since I made you speechless so tell me, what's the deal Neil?"

"Neil?" Alex asked,

"It rhymed with deal, duh." Chris said looking out the window. Alex gripped the steering wheel again and sighed,

"Fine you want the truth, I love you and Ally so much that I am fucking proud to have that photo of all three of us without our gear or belts on, just fucking about having a laugh. I want to be able to look at your faces when I am not with you and feel you guys near me, like I am not alone in the world you know? I feel like a lost soul without you two that knowing you are in my wallet makes me feel complete even when we are separated, I gave you both a ring which is never ending to symbolize my love for you two because I will never stop loving you ever, until I take my dying breath you and Ally will always be on my mind, because yes despite my front and your idiocy and Ally's goddamn hormones, which I inflicted on her, I admit, I fucking love you too and I feel like I finally found myself when you both said you loved me too." Alex said finally taking a breath.

Chris and his eyes met, Alex and Chris both over come with the emotion and adoration that went both ways, Chris wanted to be poetic like Alex and all heartfelt but could only think of one word to say. "Gay." If anyone asked, he did not squeal like a little girl when Alex swerved towards that tree to scare him. **He didn't**.

Alex wandered in with the food and Chris a little later on, Ally was up writing, when she caught the smirk on Alex's face, she fought the urge not to ask but she did, "What?"

"Alex tried to kill me!"

"You ruined a lovely moment!" Alex said,

"I didn't mean too, you know I feel the same! It was a joke!"

"Asshole," they said to each other in unison, they both smiled and Ally rolled her eyes,

"Sorry to break up this hallmark moment but where's my food?"

The three sat down for their food, chatting away when Ally rubbed her belly affectionately, "When the little tyke is born how about we all go out to celebrate its birth and how much we love each other despite our flaws."

"Of which there are many," Chris said,

"Most of them are yours." Alex grinned,

"Prick,"

"Asshole," Alex shot back,

"Princess," Chris smirked, "How long did it take you to do your blonde stripe and it was _still_ squint?"

"It was _supposed_to be squint!" Alex exclaimed,

"Oh yeah right, _sure_!"

"Fuck you Chris! Your hair always sucks!"

"I'm telling Beth!"

"Good Luck kid," Ally said rubbing her bump, "we're both gonna need it."


End file.
